Episode 9433 (18th April 2018)
Plot Carla ignores Ali's calls, while Michelle does the same with Carla's. Zeedan feels his dream of opening a restaurant slipping away and blames Alya for shooting her mouth off in the Rovers. Yasmeen stops Rana from leaving No.6 with her bags. Carla is certain that Robert's drug stash is in his office but Michelle throws her out of the bistro before she can look. Summer pours the milk into the sink so that Eileen will have to leave the house. Alya is outraged to find Kate in the factory office. She demands Kate move out of the flat. Eileen breaks down when Nicola visits her. Nicola is understanding towards her as they were both fooled by Phelan. Eileen is touched when Nicola tells her she still wants her to be part of her baby's life. Daniel launches the "Free Anna Windass Now" (FAWN) press campaign and sets up headquarters at the solicitors office. Nicola is afraid it'll backfire and refuses to participate. Saira Habeeb tells Rana she's going to Pakistan to be with her dying sister. Rana is shocked and offers to accompany her as Hassan is staying behind. Saira isn't keen. Kate is scared that Rana will choose her parents over her. Liz gives Rana time off to go to Pakistan. Seb drops out of FAWN as he doesn't know what to say in the campaign video. Daniel talks him round. Rana is hoping she can get through to Saira while they're in Pakistan and promises Kate they'll be together when she returns. Saira puts off Imran from contacting his cousin. Carla tells Ali she needs to concentrate on Michelle for a bit. He is understanding. Michelle lashes out when Carla asks about the bruises on her arm. Carla retorts that Robert is taking steroids. Michelle calls her a liar. Saira tells Hassan to book Rana's ticket to Pakistan - one-way. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and office *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal - Kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zeedan is furious that Alya has blown apart his and Rana's sham marriage; and Carla stuns Michelle with the news that Robert is taking steroids. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,728,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes